User talk:Young Ned
Congratulations, you are now a Sysop (i.e. you can make top level changes) and a Bureaucrat (i.e. you can add other Sysops and Bureaucrats) :) Hav0c 12:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Quest template I was wondering if we should set up a template for quests. It could have stuff like: Location Quest Giver Prerequisites AG/non Ag Map(s) (if any) Rewards It would probably help standardize things. Templates for skills and powers aren't that essential, as new skills and powers are added very rarely. Sorry about leaving the previous comment unsigned. I tend to do that a lot. :) As for the template, I've pretty much reached my limit making the StatList and similar templates. I'm afraid a proper quest template is beyond me, at least as of now. --Hav0c 21:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I think the idea is OK, but I don't know how to make them right now. I'll try to learn. Scarbrow 22:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've got a quest box set up. Have a look, and update as needed. --Hav0c 21:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Order of importing What order are you using to import the pages, Young Ned? If you are, like it seems, following the order of the Main Page links, I'll start from A to Z. Scarbrow 22:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : By the way, I really must be careful about previewing. Scarbrow 22:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Questions for the GM Thanks for joining in once again. We're splitting the Questions page by month, and you'll find links to all necessary pages in the Navbox at the bottom. I've already finished three months, and the guideline has evolved slightly. Having the GM's replies in italics made things too harsh on the eyes. My current inspiration for the format is the Heroes Wiki Anyway, it would be great if you could either convert all my months to whatever formatting you're setting up, or format all months like the one's I've done. --Havoc(talk) 22:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :If you have a look at Questions for the GM December 2007, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the guidelines. In short, all player-speak is bold, all GM-speak is normal. There is an extra newline between questions. As you can see from the Navbox, I've done the first 3 months (and set up a template for Feb 09), but I'll be sleeping now, so you can take over. You may need to set up redirects for cases where there is a single set for two months. --Havoc(talk) 23:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: I've added 2 more sets of questions. It would probably be best if you could start off with Jan 09, and work backwards. :) --Havoc(talk) 07:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree with you on the 'big blocks of bold' thing, could you try out the formatting you're suggesting on a page so we can see how it looks? --Havoc(talk) 11:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::: The page still looks very tough to read. What other options do we have to differentiate text? I doubt we could use size. Maybe we could wrap the question-block in a Box, like the disclaimer on the main page. --Havoc(talk) 12:51, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I prefer the question block in a box, like this month's questions, because that way, you can start reading at a box, and continue downwards. Otherwise, for a given box, you first have to look upwards to figure out the context, and then continue downwards. However, I personally feel that the best option is what Scarbrow's done with say Questions for the GM November 2008. Since he's not put the initial flavour text in bold, that eliminates the biggest blocks of bold. And I feel that questions is bold is the easiest way to visually break up the page, for quick scanning. --Havoc(talk) 11:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: I see what you mean about the bold blocks. Let's stick with the boxes for now. A thicker border definitely makes them more visible. As for the 'Answer' bit, that's just to make the GM's task a bit easier, and to ensure that he can just start typing after that, without having to think about formatting. We can go back and add it in to previous months, though that is in no way essential. --Havoc(talk) 12:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia welcomes Hi, Young Ned. Wikia's new automated welcome system uses the name of the admin of the wiki who made the most recent edit among admins. It's usually me, but owing to my Sryth-vacations, it picked up you that time with Joddelle . Scarbrowtalk 13:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hello... & TY! It' my first time editing, Sryth is my new favorite game... I'm about to try to creat a login for this wiki, don't know how the codes work yet...for adding links to other pages... like the quest pages & stuff... Somebody Please Help !! I can't creat a login for this wiki because I'm using a PSP and the page won't load enough to show the code, would it be possible for somebody to register my username with my email, then I can verify it? ShamanKahn 419Aric@gmail.com a RANDOM password should do... (please don't steal my ShamanKahn I.D. , I use it for every game I play!!) : Done. Scarbrowtalk 15:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) New Admin Hi, Young Ned Congratulations on your initiative of making Wetheril a new admin, we really needed some new blood. However, I'd recommend that for future promotions we give the new admin just "Admin" status, not "Bureaucrat" too. That's because while us, as Bureaucrats, can promote other people to the post, we can't demote them without contacting Wikia directly. That is, we can remove them from Adminship, but not from Bureaucratorship. Since we're still a fairly small wiki in terms of editors, we don't have (and don't think we need) a policy for this, I'm just thinking of it as a cautionary measure, in case the new admin wants to leave the post (like Octarinemage did) or the community removes its confidence on him/her. Not that I think anything of that will happen to our Wetheril, of course! Scarbrowtalk 16:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) re: Make Template:Reference a pop-up? Hi, Ned I'm afraid it's rather impossible (although I tried). Please see for the technical note I added. Scarbrowtalk 14:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : The fact it's almost impossible to do it with wikicode doesn't mean you couldn't do it with JS. If you can provide the JS code, we can give it a try. Well, in fact you can do it directly by adding such code to MediaWiki:Common.js. Scarbrowtalk 16:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) New Store Info Thanks for updating the store info! I saw your observation on . The comments have shown up fine for me, so I'm not sure what's happening with that. Psychoadept (talk) 05:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : Good call. I had to stare at it for a few minutes, but I found the problem. It's the raw = in the link that's causing the problem. The wiki reads everything before it as the name of a parameter. The only way around it besides the one you used would be to insert the equal sign with HTML code or with an auxiliary template, the way is used in place of |. Psychoadept (talk) 06:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : P.S. the only reason I know this is because I was pulling my hair out trying to get links to use white font inside , until I finally figured out that equal sign in the css style (style="color:white;") was the problem. Which is why you see it hard-coded on pages like Trithik. Psychoadept (talk) 06:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : P.P.S. Oh, look, such a template exists: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Equalsign. I'll go ahead and import it, in case this comes up again. Psychoadept (talk) 06:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Syrth Forum issue - noticed on 2013 Nov 10 Hi, There is a fairly serious issue with the Sryth forum as of this posting (23:00 UTC). The SrythGM (i.e., Matthew H. Yarrows) was informed earlier today and has: "took the forum offline earlier today, after investigating the issue, and have redirected the site to point to the hosting provider site, which is why the iomart site comes up now for www.srythforum.com" Look for more info on the sryth game site soon. Thanks & Best Wishes, DonMoody 23:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Re: 'Forum Down' (wasn't that a movie?), I suggest waiting and seeing how it sorts out. The GM is aware and, I believe, taking whatever actions can be taken on this. I do wish he'd post a news item on sryth.com so we know what's what. All that said, feel free to e-mail him - perhaps posting the news item fell off his radar and a gentle reminder never hurts. While I guess the wiki's talk pages are better than nothing, this isn't as good as the forum. Is there a better option to keep the lines open? I checked the old forum - shadowwolf47.proboards.com - and posted about the new forum down though other than memoryking and me, doesn't look like any forum regulars have visited. DonMoody (talk) 20:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I E-Mailed the GM twice and still haven't heard back from him. 1 time I got the message that the forum was down, but otherwise, I only get a message from Google that the sight contains mal-ware and gives the option to ignore it and continue on. I haven't since I have too many problems with my old computer as it is. The news (here) say's to check the game site for info, but I couldn't find any. I hope the GM will get it sorted out soon.... Scout1idf (talk) 21:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :I added the latest news from the GM about the forum and moved everything else to the archives for space reasons. :I'll leave it up to you guys if you think the latest news needs edited or not...... Scout1idf (talk) 05:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Forum Issues, cont. (added to make editing easier) :::Interesting news from the GM. For me, it raises more questions than it answers. Exactly what "recent and ongoing issues" have there been with vBulletin forum software? It had a good reputation for security back when we first migrated to it from the old forum. Have we failed to keep up with security updates? As for the issues, check out the link the GM provided in the news. It looks like hackers found a hole. As for the security updates, that was always the domain of first Scarbrow then TC and Oldschool. I didn't have a clue how to do any of that and couldn't find instructions (that I understood). Also, if I remember correctly, it was mentioned that some of that would have to be handled by the GM as the owner of the license, but I may be mistaken. :::I'm really unthrilled about the possibility of an in-game forum. In my experience, in-game forums are usually pretty crappy forums, with a lot fewer capabilities and features than "real" forums. Also, is the GM discussing any of this with any of the forum Admins? — Young Ned (talk) 18:42, November 20, 2013 (UTC) An in-game forum will probably be no more than a "chat" like thing and personally, I have no interest in something like that. As for communication with the GM, I read somewhere that he's not really aware of who the forum admins are except for TC and Oldschool. With both of them inactive in the forum and in the case of Oldschool, the game, I don't know who he's talking to except for Don. As I said before, I E-Mailed him twice about the problem and never received a response. Check the old forum for details from the GM thanks to Don... Scout1idf (talk) 05:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Ned. I just reread the article from the GM's link and the way I took it, the vBulletin site got hacked as well and they got client id's from them. Not for sure, but that's the way I take it.Scout1idf (talk) 15:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know Some of the members of the missing new forum are now on the old forum (http://shadowwolf47.proboards.com/). The activity is pretty lite over there but there is some. Also, on a personal note, my subscription is going to run out sometime next month (April 2014) and I have no plans of renewing anytime soon. I may return someday but for now the game has lost it's appeal. If I don't return, it's been nice knowing you....Scout1idf (talk) 04:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC)